


Midnight Confessions

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I suck at tags, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, SO SORRY, Sadness, This is going to be hella feels-y, a lot of sadness, feels trip, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: Something wakes Lance up in the middle of the night....... Then he sees Keith.... who is struggling to stand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know you hate me for all of these feels.... I'M SORRY. I promise I will post a good sex scene one of these days to make it up to you all... I love you.... and I'm sorry.....

Lance stood up and walked out of his room in his PJ’s and robe. He’d heard a noise come from the hallway. Lance looked around, he was the only one there, and either no one else heard the noise or no one cared enough to wake up. Lance grabbed his bayard and stalked down the dark cold hallway. He knew he’d heard someone, that was until he saw Keith inching down the hall.

 “Lance….” Keith stumbled toward said paladin. The dark, almost black violet eyes looked into Lance’s ocean blues. The emotion they expressed was desperation.

“Whoa, Keith… You look like shit dude... are you… _drunk_?” Lance dropped his weapon, relieved but concerned, and walked to Keith who was holding his side and leaning against the wall.

Keith grabbed Lance’s PJ shirt and shifted his weight from the wall to Lance. “Kei-” Lance started but he was cut off by a pressure against his lips, cold and rough. Keith’s mouth was firmly pressed against his. Lance’s eyes widened into saucers for a moment, then as he relaxed his eyes closed. A million thoughts went through Lance’s mind but they all narrowed down to “Holy. Fucking. Shit. I am kissing Keith Kogane.” The kiss, however, was cut short when Keith went limp, almost like he’d fainted. Lance caught him and slowly lowered them to the ground. “I know I’m a good kisser but damn, I’m not good enough for you to faint.” Lance whispered jokingly, “Plus, who’s cradling who now?” Lance laughed a little bit until he looked closely at Keith. Lance can feel the blood drain from his face, kicking himself for not noticing before. Keith was wheezing breaths out, breaths that sounded painful and shallow. Lance couldn’t breathe when he dared to look down farther, Keith’s hand that clutched his side was red with blood.  He looked at Keith’s face, which was ghost white, his lips turning a slight purple.  Lance moved Keith’s hand, which fell from his side limply, exposing a deep stab wound.

“Keith, holy shit. What happened.” Lance panicked.

“There was an intruder… I killed him… but...” Keith chuckled painfully, “I let my guard down for a split second.”

“ _SHIRO!_ ” Lance called desperately, his voice getting caught in his throat, “PIDGE, HUNK, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!”

“Lance… I needed you to know...” Keith said which lead to a coughing fit. Lance felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Keith tried to speak again, “I… don’t hate…you.” Keith started coughing again but this time Lance saw blood come up.  Lance tried to put on a brave face for Keith and said, “I know... I don’t hate you either. Try not to speak.”

“No… Lance…I… love… you” Another coughing fit ensued.

“Keith, Babe, please. Don’t speak. Shiro is coming. We are going to race you to a healing pod asap.” Lance said between sobs, his tears staining Keith’s black shirt. Lance put his forehead on Keith’s.

“I love you too Keith.” Lance sobbed out, “Please stay with me. We will get you help. _Keith_?”

 Keith didn’t respond.

Lance looked up. Keith’s eyes had glassed over, staring at the ceiling.

“Keith?!” Lance said is voice dropping. Lance heard Shiro run into the hallway, in full paladin armor. But everything was muted to Lance. He barely heard Hunk and Pidge join Shiro.

Lance finally looked up at them with tear-stained cheeks, Shiro crouched beside him trying to talk to him but Lance heard nothing. Shiro reached out to try and take Keith from him.

Lance screamed the tears starting again in full force, “NO! NO! DON’T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HIM. DON’T YOU _FUCKING_ TOUCH HIM.” He clung to Keith’s body, crying and rocking until Shiro and Allura forcibly removed them. Lance screaming every insult he knew at Shiro for taking Keith away.

“SHIRO HOW COULD YOU, I LOVE HIM.”

“He loved you too Lance,” Shiro said, his eyes also red from crying, but he was putting on a brave face for the rest of the paladins.

Lance fell to the ground weeping, _“Please Shiro. Please bring him back to me.”_


End file.
